


Bow

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Mentor/Protégé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gets a birthday present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow

Kate opened the door to her apartment. She was tired from the battle and then the party. Its her birthday and her friends threw her an awesome party. 

She received many gifts but none from Clint. She was a little hurt. She really wanted something from her idol and mentor. But she didn't want to sound petty.

There was a parcel on the table in the living room. Kate sat down and opened it. She gasped.

It was a bow. It was old but there was a charm to it. It was black and purple. Their waw a note in the box. It said,

'This is my actual first bow. I got it in the circus and learnt with it. I want you to have it. Keep it as a memory. You are after all my legacy.

Enjoy your special day Katie-Kate.

Happy birthday. 

Clint 

Ps:Lucky barks a happy birthday for you.'

Kate felt tears well up in her eyes.

This was the best present she had received. 

She was proud to be Hawkeye.


End file.
